Confused
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: How did this happen? Emma can't exactly place her finger, but all of a sudden on the way back from Paris. Emma allows her thoughts to take control. Can she figure out, how she fell in love with three people.


**A/N: This is a short one shot that I might turn into something more depending on the feedback. I want to point out that this has thoughts of girl/girl relationship. I don't wish to offend anyone. So review your thoughts.**

* * *

><p>Emma couldn't pin point the exact moment her feelings had changed. She couldn't for the life of her locate the moment her feelings had been split for three different people.<p>

The blonde was greatly confused as she sat on a plane back to Texas mulling her feelings over.

She glanced at her boyfriend who was fast asleep on her left before peeking over to the smaller brunette next to her and smiling.

Grace was curled up against the window seat her dark brown hair framing her face, her nose slightly wrinkled and her shoulders tense from the uncomfortable position. Reaching over Emma brushed the obscure chocolate tresses behind Grace's ear. As if Grace had been awake the teen shifted, her head now lying on Emma's shoulder, face hidden in the crook of the twenty-one year olds neck. Grace let out a sigh of contentment and her arms wrapped around Emma's waist. The blonde smiled even bigger at the adorableness of her best friend.

Choosing to run her hands through, the younger girl's locks, Emma started to think about her dilemma again.

Grace was her best friend. She was beautiful, smart, kind, witty, brave, funny, everything, Emma looked for in someone. Grace was amazing. She was her best friend, why wouldn't she be spectacular.

But there was the problem.

Grace was her _best friend_.

It wasn't the fact that Grace was a girl; Emma had grown up with many liberal thoughts. Her parent's not caring if she'd marry a girl or a boy, all they wanted for her was to find someone to love her the way she loved them.

So again it wasn't the fact that Grace was a girl, or the fact that she was three years older than the eighteen year old. It wasn't even the fact that they'd talked about dating, sex, and marriage.

It was the fact that Grace was her _best friend._

God, she was starting to hate those words.

That's just it, Grace was her best friend.

Grace was someone and she was no one.

Grace had it all, she had a future. She'd found love with a sexy French boy. She'd found her life.

And what about her, well Emma, had nothing. She didn't have a future. She hadn't found love with a rich boy. She'd be going home to marry her sweetheart that although she did love him, he didn't hold a candle light in comparison to Grace. Worst of all, Emma hadn't found her life. In fact she was reminded why it was nearly impossible for her to find her life.

Emma had known dropping out of high school was risky. She knew that. Yet, she did what she felt she needed to do because Emma knew she wasn't going places. She wasn't smart. She knew that. And so when Meg had come along to Paris with them, she couldn't help, but feel worthless.

Emma closed her eyes recalling the conversation Meg and she had on the beach with Grace in between them.

"_I picked out a dress for you, I did your makeup. Why are you picking a fight with me?" Emma questioned aggravated._

"_I wasn't!" Meg replied._

_They argued a bit more until Emma opened up her big mouth._

"_Who died and made you bitter!"_

_Meg shut up as Grace shot up and scolded the blonde. "EMMA! Meg wait!"_

Emma had never regretted anything more in her life except maybe not telling Grace about her feelings.

She had felt like such a jerk. Emma didn't want it to go as far as I had, she truly felt guilty.

So when the two older girls had met at night and Emma had handed Meg over the necklace. And the two of them had hugged, Emma's feelings finally settled in.

Emma always believed what she felt for the brunette was loathing. Meg had everything Emma wanted. She was the person, Emma wanted to be. But since that hug those feelings had cleared and changed. The loathing she felt wasn't that instead it was respect, shame, guilt, and love.

And that led Emma back to the beginning.

Stuck on a plane with her _best friend's _arms wrapped around her waist, her boyfriend/fiancé next to her, and thinking about a brunette wrapped up in an attractive Australian's arms, mulling over the feelings she had for the three.


End file.
